Canadá
by Belchior
Summary: Tallahassee A/U Instead of go to Tallahassee or been separated by August. Neal and Emma scape to Canada separately and then, meet again there, to start a new life. OOC story maybe


**Good evening.**

**after watching the episode Tellahassee again, I had this little idea. What if Emma and Neal had fled to Canada separately? will be the story remain the same?**

**And just one thing about this story. Since Henry is raised by his actual parents, his name here is Harry**

**i hope you enjoy this idea.**

**Thank you for reading and stay Tuned for the next chapter of ''Another story to be Told''**

* * *

**CANADA**

''I'm sorry beautiful, Tallahassee is out.'' Neal explained

''why?'' Emma asked with a mixture of confusion and anger stamped in her face. In response then, Neal showed her a ''WANTED'' poster, in which contained his photo.

Early that morning, while Emma stole donuts from some IHOP, Neal had gone up to the post office, in order to authenticate the Beetle´s plate, when, to his displeasure, has found such poster.

''I need to go to Canada.'' Explained Neal

''that's okay, I like Maple Syrup.'' laugh the girl

''I don't want you to get catch, Emma, I need to go to Canada alone.'' He said with sadness in his voice

For a few seconds, Emma almost exploded with rage and disappointment, however, when pass the heat of anger, she had an idea.

''what if you go first to Canada, then after that, I meet you there?'' she asked

''what you mean?'' Neal was confuse.

''I will tell you…''Emma began

Was a simple plan. All that Neal needed to do was to sell the stolen watches, hence by the first train to flee to Canada and once there, change his identity and of course, tell Emma, his location.

Meanwhile, Emma would authenticate the license plate, change her identity and since Neal send her his hiding place, she would find him.

''are you sure it's going to work, Emma?'' Neal asked in concern

'' I have no idea.'' she wrapped her arms around Neal's waist and planted a shy kiss on his lips.'' but worth a try. Besides from that, for me, nothing is worse than your absence.''

''I love you, you know that?'' Neal give back her kiss

''I love you too Neal, I just want to stay with you…Tallahassee, Canada, Egypt…however we went, I just want to stay with you.''

''just be careful, Okay?'' he answered

''I will.'' She assures him, with a tender kiss.

With a kiss for luck, Neal and Emma decided to take different paths that same afternoon, following the plan to the letter to get it right, just wishing to be back in each other's arms as soon as possible.

Six months later, after both have managed to achieve their goals at every step of the plan, a little yellow VW Beetle appeared in Quebec City, going to park right in front of a small tavern, which had premiered there, had a few weeks 'EMMA´S' was the name of the place.

Upon getting off from the car, a beautiful young woman entered on the place and go directly to the counter, where a man was cleaning some dishes.

''can you offer me a drink, please?'' She asked politely

''of course'' the man open a huge smile and filled her glass with his best beer. ''may I know the name of this beautiful woman who entered my bar?'' he tried to be serious

''well, if you insists.'' The woman laugh ''my name is Emma…Winslet.''

''Neal Fox, at your service, Ma´am.'' He take off his hat and bent to her, making her laugh

''Well, Mr. Fox, could you be nice enough to show me around? Even your apartment, maybe?'' she gives Neal a sexy look.

''sure, beautiful young lady, just a minute…'' he said and turned to a man who was entering in the bar. ''Jonathan, please, can you close the bar for me tonight? I have to show this young lady around.''

''Sure Neal'' smiled Jonathan.'' And you sweetheart, who are you?'' he asked Emma

''this is my beautiful Emma, the woman who inspires all my dreams.''

''that's Romantic. Okay, Neal, have you two a happy time.'' Jonathan said, before disappear into the kitchen

To Emma´s surprise, though Neal had $ 20,000 in his pocket, he had not acquired much, since arriving in Canada. His only possessions were that bar falling apart and a moldy kitchenette, located in a poor neighborhood of the city. The rest of the money he was saving to start a family with the woman he loved.

Ten years had passed, ten years of pure joy and bliss to Neal and Emma. With the remaining money and further the profit from the bar, they managed to build a nice house, reformed the small bar and give their son Harry, one dignified, happy and healthy life quite different from the one they had.

Ten years later, on the week of Emma´s 28-birthday, the tree people family decided to take a trip through USA, visiting new places and sleeping in hostels. Just pure family fun.

Arriving close to Maine at the exactly day of Emma´s birthday, while having the slight sensation that they are lost, Neal turns to his wife and asked

''sweetie, where´d you want to stop, so we can commemorate…and rest?''

''I don't know, Neal, actually I'm a little worried about our location, besides, de bug is almost out of gas.'' She said worried, when Harry, who was in the backseat reading a book, look out of the window, in just in time to read a signwriting ''Welcome to Storybrook.''

''Dad, I think we found a place to stay tonight.'' Said the boy

''I know Buddy.'' He said and turn top face Emma ''Storybrook, I never heard about this city, do you want to try?''

'' does not seem a bad idea, it seems a nice town.'' She said. ''besides, it would be a lot better than stay out of gas in the middle of nowhere.''

'' Well then, Storybrook it is.'' Said Neal, Driving into the city, without knowing what really awaited them.

* * *

**I hope you had enjoy this story.**

**Thank you very much for reading and please, let a Review, it´s make my day**

**Thanks**


End file.
